cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Malcolm McDowell
) in Voyage of the Damned]] Malcolm McDowell (1943 - ) Film Deaths: *''Voyage of the Damned (1976)'' [Max Gunter]: Commits suicide, along with Lynne Frederick, by drinking poisoned wine. Their bodies are shown afterwards when Max von Sydow enters Malcolm's cabin and discovers them. *''Time After Time (1979)'' [H.G. Wells]: Died (off-screen) from unspecified causes on 13 August 1946. His death is reported by the on-screen text at the end of the film. *''Caligula (1979)'' [Caligula, Gaius Germanicus Caesar]: Stabbed in the stomach with a sword by Paolo Bonacelli, then stabbed repeatedly with spears by Paolo's soldiers, on the steps of the senate. *''The Passage (1979)'' [Von Berkow]: Crushed to death/buried alive in an avalanche. (Thanks to Fred) *''Britannia Hospital (1982)'' [Mick Travis]: Decapitated (off-screen) on the operating table by Graham Crowden, who then attaches his head onto a new Frankenstein-like body. After coming back to life, he dies once again when his head comes off at the stitches during a struggle with Graham. (Nudity alert: Full frontal) *''Cat People (1982)'' [Paul Gallier]: Shot to death (while in his leopard form) by Annette O'Toole when he attacks John Heard. His body (still in its leopard form) disintegrates when John starts to perform a necropsy on it. *''Blue Thunder (1983)'' [Colonel F.E. Cochrane]: Killed in an explosion when Roy Scheider fires a missile at Malcolm's helicopter. (Thanks to Robert) *''Sunset (1988)'' [Alfie Alperin]: Shot to death by James Garner. (Thanks to Fred) *''Class of 1999 (1990)'' [Dr. Miles Longford]: Choked to death when two of the robot teachers (John P. Ryan and Patrick Kilpatrick) stick their fingers down his throat. (Thanks to Robert) *''Moon 44 (Intruder)'' (1990) [Major Lee]: Killed in an explosion when Michael Pare throws Malcolm's own bomb into the elevator. (Thanks to Robert) *''Happily Ever After (1990; animated) '[Lord Maliss]: Petrified/turned to stone when his spell is turned against him, in mid transformation between his human and dragon form (It's been a while since Ive seen the film as a child, and Im picking up little from reading the wikipedia; feel free to contribute to the edits.). *Star Trek: Generations (1994)' [''Dr. Tolian Soran]: Killed in an explosion after Patrick Stewart sabotages Malcolm's missile-launcher. *''Cyborg 3: The Creation'' (1995) [Lord Talon]: Electrocuted by Richard Lynch. *''Exquisite Tenderness (The Surgeon)'' (1995) [Dr Stein]: Throat crushed by Sean Haberle wrapping a chain round his neck. His body is later seen when Isabel Glasser and James Remar discover him hanging from a metal pole. *''Fist of the North Star'' (1995) [Ryuken]: Shot to death by Costas Mandylor; we only see Costas firing. Malcolm narrates the film from beyond the grave, and occasionally appears as a ghost afterwards. (Thanks to ND) *''Tank Girl (1995)'' [Donald Kesslee]: Dehydrated when Lori Petty turns his own water-draining device against him. (He's in a cyborg body with a holographic head at this point.) (Thanks to Patrick) *''Garden of Evil (The Gardener; Silent Screams)'' (1998) [Ben Carter]: Shot in the chest by Richard Grieco, causing Malcolm to fall arm-first into a woodchipper. (Thanks to BK) *''Gangster No. 1 (2000)'' [Gangster 55]: Commits suicide by jumping from a rooftop. (Thanks to Dave and Graeme) *''I Spy (2002)'' [Arnold Gundars]: Shot in the back by Famke Janssen while trying to escape the big shoot-out. *''I'll Sleep When I'm Dead (2003)'' [Boad]: Shot in the head (off-camera) by Clive Owen in his garage, the scene fades from a close-up by a black screen as we hear a shot. (Thanks to Vlabor and Graeme) *''Evilenko (2004)'' [Andrej Romanovic Evilenko]: Executed by firing squad (off-screen). We are informed by the text at the end of the movie. *''Halloween II (2009)'' [Dr. Sam Loomis]: Slashed in the face and stabbed in the chest by Tyler Mane, who then carries his body to an open window, dropping Malcolm when he is shot by Brad Dourif. *''Silent Hill: Revelation (2012) (Silent Hill: Revelation 3D)'' [Leonard Wolf]: Dies when Adelaide Clemens extracts the whole amulet (having shot him repeatedly to no effect) causing him to spontaneously combust (while Malcolm is in his monster form). *''Silent Night (2012)'' [Sheriff Cooper]: Burned to death with a flamethrower by Rick Skene. His body is shown again later on when Jaime King discovers him. (Thanks to Tim) *''Some Kind of Beautiful (How to Make Love Like an Englishman[[Some Kind of Beautiful (2014)|, ''Lessons in Love)' ]] (2014) [Professor Gordon Haig]: Dies (off-screen) of an unspecified illness; we last see Malcolm in the hospital as he talks to his son (Pierce Brosnan) before it cuts to Pierce looking at his memorial plaque. *Mississippi Murder (2017)'' [McGowen]: Falls out of a window along with Christopher Emerson, after a massive struggle. *Death Race 2050 (2017)' [''Chairman]: Decapitated (off-screen) when Manu Bennett hits Malcolm with his car. *''American Satan'' (2017) [Mr. Capricorn]: Shot in the head by Booboo Stewart while on live stage during a rock concert. Television Deaths: *''Seasons of the Heart'' (1994 TV) [Alfred McGuinness]: Killed in a car accident while driving drunk; his body is shown afterwards when Eric Lloyd sees him. (Thanks to ND) *''Lexx: Giga Shadow (1997)'' [Yottskry]: Stabbed in the neck when a cleric throws a knife at him; his body is shown again afterwards when Eva Habermann and Michael McManus discover him. His body is later reanimated by "proto-blood," and he is then absorbed into the Giga Shadow's brain (which is later eaten by a lizard). (Thanks to Stephen) *''The David Cassidy Story'' (2000) [Jack Cassidy]: Burned to death (off-screen) when his house gets caught on fire. We learn about his death when Andrew Kavovit was informed about the news. *''Island of the Dead'' (2000; TV movie) [Rupert King]: Killed by a swarm of flies. (Thanks to Gary) *''Firestarter 2: Rekindled (2002; TV miniseries)'' [John Rainbird]: Incinerated by Marguerite Moreau's pyrokinetic powers, after Malcolm kills Danny Nucci. (Thanks to Sarah) *''The Curse of King Tut's Tomb'' (2006; TV movie) [Nathan Cairns]: Incinerated by Jonathan Hyde's powers during a meeting. *''Heroes: Landslide (2007)'' [Linderman]: Killed when Leonard Roberts phases his fist through Malcolm's head, leaving a hole in Malcolm's skull. (Thanks to Neil and Aaron) *''The Mentalist: Fire & Brimstone (2013)'' [Bret Stiles]: Killed in an explosion at the home of Simon Baker along with Reed Diamond when Baker holds him, Reed, Xander Berkeley, Michael Gaston & Drew Powell at gunpoint. His death is revealed in the next episode The Great Red Dragon. *''Star Wars: Rebels: A World between Worlds (2018; animated)'' [Minister Hydan]: Killed when the Lothal Jedi temple collides. Video Game Death: *''Wing Commander IV: The Price of Freedom'' (1996) [Admiral Geoffrey Tolwyn]: Commits suicide (off-screen) by hanging himself in his prison cell. (Thanks to Graeme) *''Mummy: Tomb Of The Pharaoh'' (1996) [Stuart Davenport]: Apparently killed (off-screen) when his attempt to use the crystal backfired. His body was never found although a man in the Amazon jungle searching for Incan treasure fits Malcom's description. *''Fallout 3'' (2008) [President John Henry Eden]: Providing the voice of a computer, Malcolm is killed when the player character forces him to self-destruct. Notable Connections *Ex-Mr. Mary Steenburgen. *Father of Lily McDowell. *Uncle of Alexander Siddig. Gallery vlcsnap-5396861.png|Malcolm McDowell in Heroes: Landslide. hrz2loomisdeath5.jpg|Malcolm McDowell in Halloween II hrz2loomisdeathalt1.jpg|Malcolm McDowell in the Director's Cut of Halloween II MalcolmMcDowellMummyTombOfThePharaoh.png|Malcolm McDowell moments before his ambiguous death in Mummy: Tomb of the Pharaoh Category:Death scenes by explosion McDowell, Malcolm Category:Voice Actors McDowell, Malcolm McDowell, Malcolm McDowell, Malcolm Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Death scenes by poison Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Historical death scenes Category:Death scenes by avalanche Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Brought back from the dead Category:Nudity Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes shot In the back Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by choking Category:Death scenes by robot attack Category:Deaths in the Star Trek universe Category:Death scenes by electrocution Category:Death scenes by throat crushing Category:Death scenes by dehydration Category:Death scenes by defenestration Category:Death scenes by slashing Category:People who died in a Halloween film Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes in the line of duty Category:Death scenes by unspecified circumstances Category:Death scenes by car crash Category:Death scenes by insect Category:Death scenes by incineration Category:Death scenes by supernatural forces Category:Actors who died in Stephen King Movies Category:Death scenes by hanging Category:Performers with over 30 deaths Category:People who died in a Silent Night film Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Death scenes by brainwashed character Category:Death scenes by throwing Category:Death scenes in video game Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Actors who died in a Rob Zombie Movies Category:People who died in Stanley Kubrick Movies Category:Actors who died in Roland Emmerich Movies Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Disney Stars Category:20th Century Fox Stars Category:People who died in the Heroesverse Category:Death scenes by running over of car Category:People who died in a Death Race film Category:Actors who died in Mark L. Lester movies Category:Action Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Fantasy Stars Category:Slasher Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Drama Stars Category:English actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by execution Category:Death scenes by zombie attack Category:WB Stars Category:Columbia Stars Category:TriStar Stars Category:Paramount Stars Category:Nickelodeon Stars Category:Universal Stars Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Deaths in the WB universe Category:Deaths in the Columbia universe Category:Deaths in the Paramount universe Category:Deaths in the Universal universe Category:MGM Stars Category:Death scenes by vehicular homicide Category:Actors who died in Stephen Sommers Movies Category:Death scenes by being eaten alive Category:Death scenes by being torn in half Category:Deaths in the TriStar universe Category:Hollywood Walk of Fame Winners Category:Parents Category:Death scenes by sword Category:Divorced actors and actresses Category:Falsely accused actors and actresses Category:Apocalypse Stars Category:Tales from the Crypt Cast Members Category:Star Trek cast members Category:Performers who did nude scenes Category:Superman Cast Members Category:European actors and actresses Category:Actors who died in Paul Schrader Movies Category:Returned character death scenes Category:Halloween Cast Members Category:Psych cast members Category:Animation Stars Category:People who died in a The Mentalist series Category:The Mentalist Cast Members Category:Actors who died in Paul McGuigan Movies Category:Death scenes by slit throat Category:Death scenes by drinking poison Category:Death scenes by transformation Category:Actors who died in Dolph Lundgren movies Category:Family Stars Category:Home Alone Cast Members Category:Actors who died in John Badham Movies Category:CSI: Miami Cast Members Category:South Park cast members Category:Call of Duty Cast Members Category:Adventure Stars Category:Cartoon Network Stars Category:Phineas and Ferb cast members Category:History Stars Category:Biography Stars Category:Sport Stars Category:Robot Chicken cast members Category:Legends Category:Pixar Stars Category:People who died in J. Lee Thompson movies Category:Death scenes by jumping Category:Ambiguous death scenes Category:Frasier Cast Members Category:Death scenes by neck snapping Category:Death scenes by neck crushing Category:Torture Porn Stars Category:Death scenes by psychopath character Category:Gangster Stars Category:Actors who died in Mike Hodges Movies Category:Actors who died in Michael J. Bassett Movies Category:Star Wars cast members Category:People who died in a Star Wars film Category:People who died in Silent Hill Films